Warming Up the Frozen Heavens
by stormarrow
Summary: A trip to a popular hotsprings has unexpected yet pleasurable consequences for the two highest ranking officers of the Tenth Division. Hitsu/Matsu Lemon


_Authors Note: Decided to try my hand at a Bleach one shot. Now before you read this, those that have read my Naruto stories should know what to expect but this is for anyone new to my fics. I know that certain proportions are unrealistic and impossible in real life. I don't care; this is a smut story about a fictional series. So think carefully before complaining about this being unrealistic, because remember this isn't real its fiction._

**WUtFH – WUtFH – WUtFH**

"Matsumoto." One Toshiro Hitsugaya was rather annoyed at his Vice-Captain, Rangiku Matsumoto. She had dragged him away from his paperwork and was leading him to who knows where at the moment.

"Yes Taicho?" His very busty subordinate looked over her shoulder at him with a smile, completely oblivious to his annoyed attitude.

"Where the hell are we going?" He demanded crossly.

"It's a secret." Hitsugaya considered using Hyourinmaru and freezing her, but only for a second… really, just a second... that's it. Definitely not for a few centuries so he could catch up on his paperwork.

"Matsumoto." This time he dragged her name out in an annoyed growl.

"Ah! We're here." Toshiro looked up at the building they had arrived out and resisted the urge to facepalm. He did, however, allow himself to groan. A sound he'd become incredibly familiar with since she'd become his vice-captain

"Matsumoto, please tell me you did not drag me away from _very important_ _paperwork_ to come to some _hot springs_?" He asked with his tone tinged by a bit of disbelief.

"Of course not Taicho." Toshiro looked up at Rangiku's smiling face with an almost surprised and somewhat hopeful expression, maybe she really wasn't such an idiot after all? "These are the best hot springs in all of Soul Society."

And with that his hopes were crushed.

"Give me one good reason not to go back to my office and continue with my paperwork. Just one good reason and I won't turn you into an icicle for wasting my time."

"That's easy Taicho." Rangiku crossed her arms underneath her massive breasts, unintentionally squeezing and lifting them up. Something Toshiro did his best to ignore… damned hormones... "You work too hard, and you accumulate so much stress because of it. You need to relax every now and then and unwind! So what better way then to come and relax in a hot spring, the best one in Soul Society to boot?"

Glaring at the happily smiling woman Toshiro had to admit she had a point. Despite this obvious excuse to get out of work and relax Rangiku was right, he'd been on an even shorter fuse lately due to stress. Soi-fon had almost gored him when he'd slipped up and said something that could have possibly, maybe, if you squinted, been insulting to black felines last week. He _really_ did not want a repeat performance of that experience so this problem needed to be taken care of. Sighing, the young captain relented.

"Alright Matsumoto, we'll go to the hot springs." He pointedly tried to ignore the way Rangiku's breasts bounced when she threw her arms up in victory.

"I knew you'd see things my way Taicho! Now let's go and take a nice relaxing dip." Toshiro played off the way the last word came out as a purr as his hormones once again playing havoc on him.

Once they'd entered the building Matsumoto walked up to the attendant at the front desk. "Hello, I have two all day passes for the hot springs." She greeted and offered two tickets to the woman.

"Alright ma'am," The attendant took the offered passes and the looked at Toshiro. "But the boy will have to stay with you. Children aren't allowed by themselves."

"Alright then, that'll work just fine." Matsumoto and the attendant seemed blissfully unaware of how the room's temperature seemed to drop or how the ground around Toshiro's feet seemed to frost over slightly. Grabbing the seething young man's arm Rangiku started dragging him, the boy making no effort to do anything but seethe and glare at the chipper attendant who had no idea how much he wanted to turn her into an ice sculpture. "Let's go get changed and enjoy ourselves." She said happily, not bothered in the slightest by the burden.

**XxX**

"I am not a child; I'm a Captain in the Gotei Thirteen dammit!" Toshiro continued to grumble to himself, even as he sat in the hot springs by himself. Despite this being a popular spot for many to come to it was empty today, probably because most decent folk would be working at the moment.

He was rather grateful for this; Toshiro didn't think he could properly relax with other people in the springs. _'Finally, some peace and quiet. A part of me would prefer if the water was cold, but I have a feeling that's Hyourinmaru.' _He thought, letting out a content sigh as he relaxed.

As if to spite his thoughts the door slid open and his Vice-Captain... well she didn't walk in, so much as she did strut in. When he cracked open an eye to make sure she stayed at least ten feet away from him he almost swallowed his tongue as overeager hormones once again made quick work of his stoic mask and he gaped openly at the woman. Rangiku's hair was gathered up in a messy bun with two pins in it to keep it together while some was left loose to frame her beautiful face, but her attire really got his attention. She was only wearing two towels to cover her; the one on top looked more like a small furry tube-top, both the tops and bottoms of her breasts left exposed while the lower towel was similar, more akin to a miniskirt. Toshiro had never seen that much of his Vice-Captain's thighs before...

While Toshiro was recovering, physically dragging his eyes ninety degrees to the left with a quick jerk of his head; he wondered exactly how _anything _could understate the woman's curves as much as her normal Shinigami robes apparently did. While her normal outfit showed off just her cleavage, the hakama her uniform was made up of left him completely unaware of her wide hips, seemingly never ending legs, and large backsi-

Toshiro pinched his thigh hard enough to make two red, crescent shaped marks appear as he violently killed those thoughts. He took a calming breath, not noticing the other occupant in the room until she slid in next to him. Toshiro yelped as he heard Matsumoto's sigh of pleasure just a few inches away from him.

"Um, the water feels so good, it's almost _orgasmic_." Matsumoto leaned back against the edge of the springs once she got seated. Hitsugaya made some vague strangling like sounds at her choice of words.

Matsumoto herself smirked at his response, teasing him was such great fun! Sinking into the water until it was am inch or two below her bust she reached down and took off the lower towel, ignoring his growing blush as he saw her throw it carelessly over her shoulder, and sighed again. Her uncovered bits felt so much better now that the water could properly circulate.

She looked over at him and noticed he was looking away from her, although from his bright red ears she could guess what his face looked like. She was about to say something, but the words died before they could even get out, along with most of her rational mind as she saw a very distinct object poking up from beneath the water. _'That shouldn't be possible!'_ Her mind screamed. He was submerged up to his upper torso in water, and yet the very large head of his cock could clearly be seen, exposed to the open air. The only way that could happen is if his cock was- that train of thought was cut off as Toshiro turned his head back towards her, his stoic mask mostly back in place, a small blush still clearly evident on his face despite what were probably his best efforts.

"Matsumoto, just what are you looking at?" Apparently he hadn't noticed where her eyes had drifted to yet.

"Nothing..." Rangiku's smirk was vaguely cat like.

Toshiro's mind quickly put two and two together and looked down. Nearly losing all composure the young captain bit back an embarrassed shriek as he quickly forced his cock back underwater. To think that he let his normally calm and cool attitude slip that much that he'd popped a boner at the sight of his Vice-Captain made him want to drown himself in embarrassment. Suddenly two long arms wrapped around his neck and drew his head against a pair of very large, soft, and warm orbs as well as a very shapely leg wrap around his own.

"Oh Taich~o." No way in hell should such a short phrase sound so sultry, and yet somehow Rangiku seemed to fit all sorts of innuendo into it. "You seem so tense, we came here to relax so re~la~x."

"M-m-m-matsumoto." How in the hell was he supposed to relax with an almost naked walking wet dream clinging to him? "Get of-mmmfff"

Rangiku silenced him by turning his head and pressing his face into her massive tits.

"Relax Taicho and rest your weary head against my bosom."

'_Must not kill Matsumoto, Yamamoto-Sotaicho wouldn't be very happy if I killed my Vice-Captain.' _Granted a small part of him was replacing kill with fuck into a coma. Suddenly both of them stiffened as Toshiro's large cock brushed against Rangiku's stomach. Feeling that huge hunk of man-meat brush against her Rangiku couldn't help but reach into the water and grasp it. Rangiku's eyes widened at how thick it felt in her hand, she had to get a good look at this monster.

"Oh wow, that feels… holy shit that can't be right. Taicho do you mind sitting up on the edge of the springs." Rangiku's breath was coming in short fast pants; the thought of her cute little Captain having a huge cock was really turning her on.

"Matsumoto you can't be-."

"Please Taicho, with sugar on top?" She batted her eyes, unknowingly pushing her breasts together two inches in front of his face as she made a begging gesture.

"Gah, fine then, damn woman." Toshiro couldn't believe he was about to expose himself to his subordinate. Once he was seated on the edge of the springs Rangiku's eyes were glued to the mammoth appendage between his legs. If she had to guess it was probably about a foot in length but it was the cock's girth that really astounded her, she could probably only barely get both her hands around that thick beast, then there were his balls, which looked only slightly smaller than baseballs, and it being attached to someone of Toshiro's size made it look that even bigger than it already was.

"Dear God... it's massive." She breathed. With this being Toshiro's first sexual experience Rangiku decided she'd give him some very special treatment. Kneeling in the springs so she was level with the huge cock Rangiku removed the top that barely concealed her jugs, her large pink nipples now on display, stunning the white haired teen before he could implement his plan to scramble backwards blindly. Grasping the thick shaft she then nestled it into her very substantially cleavage and found not even her infamous F-cup tits could completely smother it as about three inches stuck out from the top of her rack.

"Matsumoto, what the hell are you doing?"

"Hm, I'm thinking I'm about to give the biggest cock I've ever seen a titfuck, and maybe a blowjob while I'm at it?" Even as she was answering her Captain Rangiku started to slowly caress his cock with her tits. When Toshiro failed to respond after three attempts and finally jerked his hips up, thrusting his cock into her tits, Rangiku smiled in triumph. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist her. "Now Taicho, just sit back and enjoy yourself while I worship your mammoth cock."She gushed.

Wrapping her arms around the front of her tits Rangiku started to really work them onto her beloved Captains cock as she fucked her tits against it at a pace that would have lesser men blow their load in seconds. The fact the boy hadn't covered her in his thick cream already spoke of his potential, and Rangiku felt her pussy tingle at the thought of all the things this beast could do to her. The wet slap of tit-flesh against thigh filled the hot springs as Toshiro tried his best not to cum and enjoy the feeling of the most sought after tits in all of Soul Society being dragged up and down his cock.

"This feels… there's nothing I can even compare to this feeling." The young Captain couldn't draw his gaze away from those succulent orbs of delight as they glided around his now very hard and very twitchy dick. Toshiro nearly swallowed his tongue again though as Rangiku dipped her head down and licked his cock head, drawing a large dollop of precum into her mouth, the moist appendage sending a shock up his spine as he nearly gave the busty beauty a facial. Rangiku shivered in glee at the taste of Toshiro's precum, she was definitely going to get as much of that tasty treat as she could. Dipping her head back down she lightly kissed the bulbous head before drawing it into her maw. "Matsumoto…if you don't…ease up…I'm going to…F-fuck."

Rangiku knew that Toshiro wouldn't last much longer, being a virgin, so she was going to enjoy this while she could. With her full lips wrapped around the massive head she started to suck and lick it as she increased the speed of her amazing titfuck, drawing a groan from her Captain. She was taken by surprise however when she felt his hands grasp her head before he forced her down as much of his cock as he could, pressing her face into her tits, and started thrusting his hips up into the warm sleeve her jugs provided. Each time his hips hit the bottom of her breasts they'd jiggle enticingly around his cock spurring him to do it again and again, each time accompanied by a meaty thwack that echoed around the springs.

"Can't…hold back…any longer…shit!" Rangiku's eyes widened when she felt Toshiro's cock pulse before what had to be one of the biggest blasts of cum she'd ever encountered filled her mouth to capacity making her cheeks puff out from the quantity. She'd barely got even half of the first helping of jizz swallowed before the next wave came, quite a bit of it spilled out from her stretched lips to coat her breasts. Rangiku nearly choked as she desperately tried to swallow all of the thick gooey cum being forced into her mouth, but she finally had to give up after the fifth shot, there was just too much for her to swallow.

Pulling her head out of Toshiro's weakened hold she drew back from the spurting cock only to get a face full of cum. The white-haired boy watched in awe as he proceeded to cover his Vice-Captain's face and tits in a thick layer of jizz, a small voice in his head told him he should cover her amazing body in his cum every day. He had the oddest feeling that thought came from Hyourinmaru as well...

When the flood finally died off Rangiku did her best to clean of her face with her tongue and fingers as she shoveled the thick and tasty goo into her mouth. Toshiro grew hard again instantly as he saw her struggling to even swallow the incredibly thick load. "That was amazing Taicho! I've never seen anyone cum that much in my entire life. We're definitely going to have to do this again sometime." So caught up in cleaning herself of she didn't even notice that Toshiro's cock was still very much ready to go, even harder than before because of her actions, till it throbbed in between her breasts. "What the… Holy Shit, you're still fucking hard as a rock!" She exclaimed, no small amount of arousal slipping into her tone.

Looking up into Toshiro's face Rangiku paused, she'd never seen him with that expression before as he stared at her with an intense gaze. Suddenly in a blur of motion Rangiku found herself bent over the edge of the hot springs, her huge tits pressed into the wet floor surrounding the water and what felt like a log pressing in between her ass. Looking over her shoulder she saw Toshiro grinding his cock between her ass cheeks as he squeezed the plump cheeks in his hands. Pulling his cock back, and despite having no experience, he successfully pressed the head against her soaked twat in exactly the right spot without having any assistance. Without warning the young captain thrust his hips forward with strength that defied his small build and he shoved all twelve plus inches of cock into his Vice-Captain, stretching her cunt wide and punching right through her cervix and into her womb.

"OH MY SWEET FUCKING GOD!" Rangiku's eyes nearly popped out her skull as she felt the massive prick get shoved balls deep into her with out any preparation, she was very happy she was so wet already. Leaning slightly forward Toshiro tried to get himself back under control after his brief loss of restraint, but the way Rangiku's pussy gripped his cock he was losing the battle. "So fucking big, oh Taicho you're the biggest cock I've ever had. Your huge cock feels like it's going to tear my poor little pussy apart, but it feels so fucking good. Oh, please Taicho, fuck my slutty little cunt, fuck my brains out and make me your bitch." She pleaded lustfully as she noticed his eyes regaining focus and his savage side receding.

Fuck self restraint, Toshiro's mind screamed, he was going to destroy this bitch's pussy. Sinking his fingers even deeper into Rangiku's luscious ass meat Toshiro drew his cock out of her tight pussy till only the huge head remained. Waiting a count Toshiro suddenly rammed his cock back into his subordinate's womb, the lustful scream she let out was music to his ears. He was going to get rid of all his stress alright… by fucking Rangiku senseless!

Toshiro started fucking the tall woman with long hard thrusts, each one making Rangiku's huge tits drag across the floor, rubbing her painfully hard nipples in delightful ways. Clawing at the ground she rested her head against the warm stone as she basked in sheer awe, among other things, at how thoroughly her Captain was fucking her and she felt on the verge of what would probably the best orgasm she'd had in decades. Suddenly, Toshiro's thrust became shorter and faster while still maintaining the same power, barely pulling out of her womb before slamming back in. That was all it took to send the voluptuous woman into a massive orgasm.

"Oh fuck… cumming… so fucking hard. Oh God… so fucking big… so fucking deep. Taicho is reshaping my pussy… oh cumming again… FUCK!" Rangiku's voice was not a low sultry whisper, but a squeaky tone he'd never heard from her before that he could barely hear over the sounds of his hips slamming into Rangiku's ass. Her words were so exotic and just loud enough though to spur him on as his thrusts seemed to take on a nearly brutal power as the boy really started pummeling Rangiku's tight little cunt. Rangiku's voice got louder and louder however as she came again and again as each orgasm stacked onto the previous one. "So fucking good! I'm going to lose my mind! Oh God, please Taicho, never stop fucking me! I'll suck you off as you do paperwork… no, I'll let you bend me over your desk so you can fuck me while you work! I don't care, just keep fucking me you big dicked stud!"

Toshiro was beginning to worry Rangiku's orgasmic screams would draw attention to them. Spotting one of her discarded towels however gave him an idea. While still pounding away at his slut of a Vice-Captain Toshiro grabbed the towel and buried his cock balls deep into Rangiku. Throwing it around in front of her face Toshiro grasped both ends and forced the towel into her mouth using it to muffle her screams. Pleased with his solution he started fucking her again, the towel also made a convenient set of reins to pull Rangiku back into his thrusts, which he had to admit, in his humble opinion, was a stroke of genius.

Toshiro continued to fuck Rangiku for what his internal clock felt to be just under half an hour like this; thrusting forward, slamming his cock brutally into her womb as he pulled her back into his thrusts using the towel gag, until he felt his cock throbbing and his balls stir. Grunting in an uncharacteristic animal like fashion Toshiro's thrusts picked up speed and power as he felt himself close to unloading into Rangiku's womb until finally, the pleasure got the best of him.

Thrusting erratically, Toshiro's cock expanded deep inside Rangiku's cunt before he started to pump a massive quantity of cum into her. Rangiku's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her womb get stretched by a sudden flood of cum, the amount being forced into her made what Toshiro pumped out earlier seem like a drop in a lake by comparison. Even as she was cumming her brains out Rangiku felt her self raise several inches of the ground as her belly started to bloat from the amazing amount of thick gooey cum being fucked into her. When Toshiro finally stopped cramming his load into his Vice-Captain he let go of the towel and leaned over to rest against Rangiku's svelte back, enjoying the way her shapely plump ass and her smooth skin felt against him. Rangiku spit out the towel and tiredly looked over her shoulder.

"Taicho that… was the best fuck I've ever had." No one had ever fucked her that hard or that thoroughly and she definitely wanted her little, yet massively hung, Captain to pound her again. "This better not be a one time thing, because I don't think I can go back to other cocks after this."

"Um Matsumoto," Rangiku suddenly became very much aware that despite unloading into her Toshiro's cock was still just as erect as it'd been since she walked in and the boy was slowly thrusting into her, seemingly subconsciously. "Think you'll get your wish sooner than you think."

"Oh God, I'll probably be walking with a limp as is but…ah fuck it. Ravage my pussy Taicho, I want more of that delicious cum pumped into my hungry womb! Even if it means getting knocked up I want you to fuck me over and over till I can't walk or think straight for weeks!" As she begged Toshiro to fuck her again Rangiku started to lightly thrust her hips back at him. Feeling that wonderfully tight and cum filled twat pushing back against him Toshiro let all restraint go again. Reaching down he grabbed a hold of Rangiku's legs and in one quick move spun her around so she was lying on her back.

Rangiku's eyes rolled into the back of her head again as she was spun around, the way Toshiro's cock rubbed her pussy from the spinning caused another orgasm to rip through her. Looking down at Rangiku's belly both Captain and Vice-Captains eyes widened, Rangiku's normally flat stomach was bulged out from all the cum Toshiro had poured into her so she looked several months along into a pregnancy. "Holy…that shouldn't be possible. Taicho, you pumped me so full of cum that I look pregnant."

Rangiku looked up at Toshiro's face and gasped, his eyes seemed glazed over as his gaze switched from her cum-bloated belly to her massive fuck jugs. Grabbing her legs behind the knees Toshiro pushed them up so Rangiku's knees were beside her tits as he crawled up onto the edge of the springs. Once he was in a good position Toshiro hauled his hips back as far as he could before slamming his cock deep into Rangiku's cum-stuffed womb making her bloated belly and huge tits bounce and jiggle as her eyes rolled back into her head once again, this time staying there as Toshiro started to power fuck her. Each one of Toshiro's pounding thrusts seemed to make Rangiku's now very sensitive twat cum.

"Oh fuck…can't stop…cumming…oh fuck. Taicho…you're fucking my cunt raw...so fucking good. Ah…ah…ah…going to fucking lose my mind…oh, fuck me like a bitch!" Rangiku's tongue rolled out of her mouth as she seemed to cum endlessly from the brutal pummeling Toshiro was giving her and she mindlessly begged for more till her hoarse throat only let out moans, squeals and squeaks. Listening to the normally confident woman sound like this turned Toshiro on even more as he threw her legs over his shoulders and leaned over so he could pound down into her. Rangiku's constantly cumming and convulsing pussy felt like heaven around his thick cock as he fucked her into the ground.

"So good…so tight…need to cum again." Toshiro was barely able to talk as he fucked his Vice-Captain, the tight cunt he was ravaging felt so damn good. Leaning over even further till Rangiku's legs pressed into her tits Toshiro pounded down into her as hard as he could. Unnoticed by either of the two Shinigami little cracks started forming in the stone of the floor surrounding the springs from how hard Toshiro was fucking the voluptuous slut. "Fuck, can't hold back anymore. Got to cum now…Shit!"

Toshiro's thrusts seemed to take on a desperate edge to them as he felt himself ready to cum again. Grabbing a hold of Rangiku's wide hips Toshiro pulled them up as he thrust down, now hammering Rangiku's womb savagely. Rangiku herself was barely aware of what was going on; Toshiro had fucked her so hard she was only barely conscious at this point. Finally, Toshiro was pushed over the edge and he slammed his huge cock balls deep into Rangiku's cunt and started to blast another huge amount of cum deep into her womb. Jerking his hips slightly Toshiro felt himself forced to lean back before he looked down and watched in awe, as well as a little bit of pride, as Rangiku's stomach started swelling even bigger. While Rangiku's mind could barely register anything her body felt all that thick gooey jizz being pumped into her already stuffed full womb and one last massive orgasm slammed into her. As Rangiku's body shook and convulsed her cunt became almost painfully tight on Toshiro's spurting cock, making Toshiro thrust his cock into Rangiku again as he pumped her full of cum. By the time the white-haired teen was done cumming, Rangiku looked about eight, maybe nine months pregnant, from all the cum crammed into her.

"Hey… Matsumoto… you awake?" Looking down at Rangiku's face Toshiro was greeted by half lidded eyes and dopey looking grin adoring the woman's face. It was apparent she was fucked silly.

"Taicho… so good…fucked… me …so… full… cum." Rangiku mumbled in her stupor, she probably wouldn't be up anytime soon.

"Why am I not surprised? Now I can't get mad at her for lazing about since I'm the one who did this to her." Rangiku just twitched and moaned in response.

**WUtFH – WUtFH – WUtFH**

_Authors Note: Depending on how well this is received I may just do a Bleach lemon series like Lemon Chronicles. Until then though enjoy the smutty goodness._


End file.
